Meeting MTW
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: This is a Mock The Week fanfiction!It's about a girl, who has never heard of them and does. The chapters are short but plz R&R! rated T though there isn't any rudeness about it, the show is MTW that's all
1. Chapter 1

**This is a mock the week fanfiction about a girl who hasn't heard of any of them before, meeting them. It's set in London, I've never been there I hardly have a clue what it looks like, so if you live/have been there, it may be a little different...so picture it imaginary London lol. Please review!.(_my notes are italics in brackets_).

* * *

**

I walked down to the train station this morning, I was going to London for a few days. It was gonna be good although...I had no clue what to do when I got there, so I thought about leaving all the problems for when I got there.

I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself. My name is Charlie and I'm 21, I'm pretty tall and have past the shoulders brown hair, I wear glasses(_you don't have to picture her with them, it's because I wear them_)and I'm nice, friendly, kinda shy and all the rest of it.

Anyway, I came to the train, and climbed aboard, I sat down at a window seat and stared out, it was going to be quite a long journey.

–

I the train pulled up at the station, I was in London. I got my things and went off.

I came out the station, and started wandering around, I had no idea where I had to go, and I knew that even if I had brought a map it wouldn't help. I walked up the path, until my hands started hurting from, holding my belongings, I sat them on the ground and waited for the first stranger to come by.  
A man about the age of 30 came past,

"Excuse me"I said, he turned around "Do you know where the Station hotel is?"

he smiled me a pleasant smile "Yes, do you want me to take you there?"  
"Uhh...okay?"I said and followed him to the hotel.

On the way, we had a little chat, he seemed nice

"So what are you doing in London?"

"Just having a little holiday, if you could call it that..."I said, he smiled

"Right..is there anything your gonna do here?"he asked

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll go sight seeing and that, y'know what you do on holiday"I replied

"So where did you come from?"

"Well I'm English..but I live far away from London, I've always wanted to come here, when I was little I always thought I would meet celebrities...just like that...I know it won't happen though"I told him and he laughed, what was so funny?

"What's your name?"he asked "I'm Russell"

"My names Charlie"I said, we walked up to the hotel and stood outside, Russell got out a bit of paper and scribbled something down, he handed it to me

"My number, in case you get lost"he said, I smiled as he waved and walked off. Now hopefully I wouldn't get lost. I put the paper in my pocket and went to the hotel.

I got to my room and started unpacking, I was tired bored and couldn't be bothered to do anything today, tomorrow I will go somewhere.

* * *

**How is it?Review please!also the Hotel I made it up!It IS Imaginary London after all;) lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning...well afternoon, and got dressed. Today I was going sight seeing, you know see big ben, the London eye, and the usual stuff.

I made myself some breakfast and left, I hope I didn't get lost, I wouldn't want to bother Russell.

And I didn't, I made it to the places myself, and I had a good time although I wish I'd brought my friends but A)some have been to London and B)others were busy, but by myself I had a pretty good time.  
I started to feel hungry..and lost, I looked for a place to get something to eat at but because I was so hopeless, I couldn't find any. I gave up and decided to go back to the hotel. I walked for a bit but I got tired..for I am not that active and don't like sports, a man came up to me and said

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah.."I told him...I was a bit..but he might help me..

"Where are you going?"He asked

"Uhh...the Station hotel"I replied

"Do you want a lift?"

"Sure"I said, going off with yet another stranger is usually the worst thing to do but I felt I could trust the guy, so I walked with him down to his car

"So where are you from?"He asked unlocking the doors

"Well, I'm English as you can tell, but I don't live near London, quite far away in fact"I said, we got into the car, he turned the key the engine started up and we drove off.

"So how long have you been here?"he said

"I only arrived yesterday, It's a cool place, London though"

"My names Hugh, by the way"he told me

"I'm Charlie"I said

"Anything you plan to do?"

"Well, I don't know, I went sight seeing today, when I was younger I wanted to meet famous people, I know that it won't happen, but I'm hoping so"

Hugh glanced at me with a confused look, I myself was confused at why he was doing that, I looked out the window as we went to the hotel.

Hugh pulled up at the hotel, I got out and waved, he smiled and drove off. I went to my room and made myself something to eat, I sat on the sofa a put the T.V on, and flicked through the channels seeing if anything interesting was on, and there wasn't so I watched the boring, boring news on BBC, until I got very bored and very full(of food).

Shopping, I thought, I'll go shopping, maybe get some souvenirs.

I got a bag, got my purse and set off.

–

After the fifth shop, Usually I don't shop like that, I wandered off home(the hotel)through the dark busy streets of London. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, I was looking at my feet as I walked really, and I bumped in a man, he was bald and had a moustache on his face

"Sorry there"he said as he walked past, knocking a bag out of my hand in the process

"Heh, sorry again"he said, picking up the bags. He looked up at me with a confused expression, I looked at him in the same way

"I'm Andy by the way"he said, shaking my hand

"Hello I'm Charlie"I told him, he smiled

"Must be getting off then"he said and walked away, still confused I made my way back to the hotel.

I arrived back and looked at my stuff, I had two bags with clothes, an outfit and a few accessories in each, one bag with lots of souvenirs, and another bag with snacks and drinks. I switched on the T.V and watched a DVD I brought with me, A Series Of Unfortunate Events, my favourite. Thinking about what to do tomorrow not knowing what I was about to discover.

* * *

**Review!and by the way I am really sorry that that the chapters are soo short!If you are thinking the story is going quick tell me, on the other hand please say you like it..even a little bit? **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning(I woke up early this time)I got dressed and headed out, I was going on a bus trip around London, so I would see places I hadn't seen and places I have.

I climbed on the bus with some tourists, and sat at the top, in the open air. We went around for ages, we even had this boring guide talking to us about the history and all the things you could see. I took quite a few photos, and I picture of the guide droning on so that later I could write boring on it, and show my friend it, lame?probably it's just me.

I went to Buckingham Palace, and took a picture of me giving a thumbs up and a guard, standing like statue. London was truly a cool place.

In the afternoon I went to find somewhere to eat, I walked in and realised the menu was too expensive. So I went back to the hotel and went to get something to eat while watching Top Gear on BBC.

When I was bored I went out again and went for a random walk. After about 30 minutes of walking I was tired, and went back to the hotel.

I walked into a man...again.

"Sorry"he said in an Irish accent

"It's ok," I said and smiled, I walked off but he said

"Do you know me?"I gave him a confused look(yes again)

"Do I know you?"I said, he shook his head and stuck out his hand

"I'm Dara"he said and shook his hand

"I'm Charlie"I said and walked off

All this bumping into men, what was I to do?

–

I went back to the hotel about 9 O'clockish after finding somewhere to eat and a little fun shop, I needed the toilet, I quickly switched on the T.V I was about to walk off when I heard someones voice it was familiar..it was Irish.

I looked back at the T.V, and there they were all four of them;Russell, Hugh, Andy and Dara sitting there on the television screen, man I was confused. They were all making jokes so gathered they were comedians, and of course they were funny, but how come I never discovered this?Mock The Week? But what was weird was how I met them all, those people that were on the same show that were all famous, and I didn't have a clue, no wonder they were confused. I remember I needed to go to the bathroom so I went but I missed something...

"_Couple of days ago, I met this girl called Charlie who came on a trip here, and she had know idea who I was, I took her to the hotel she was staying in, but the look on her face when I laughed at her was priceless, she was so confused"Said Russell _

"_That's weird because _I_ met a girl call Charlie yesterday who was lost and she was confused when I was confused at her, because she didn't know who I was"said Hugh_

"_Hmm, yesterday _I _met a girl named Charlie also, I bumped into her, she didn't know me either"said Andy_

"_I met a Charlie today, who didn't know who _I _was"said Dara_

"_What a confusing story"said Russell -some laughter at the end of the convo-

* * *

_

**Thanks to my one reviewer, I love Mock The Week too!. Also this is very different from real life(obviously)but still..um...forgot what I was gonna say...lol, please review.**

**P.S. Just remembered what i was gonna say!yeah, I have no clue what it's all like, so next chapter(dunno if this actually happens)but she goes to a mock the week show..k...remember it's no actually what it's all like, okay I feel stupid...bye...**_  
_


End file.
